


The Devil and His Lover

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BillDip, Dipper lives in an apartment nearby the college, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, belated valentines day fic, please read authors notes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Bill and Dipper's Valentines day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from this awesome song. Here's a link, go check them out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CeG23lRS8s Also check out these billdip song playlists. I listened to them while working on this, and there's some great songs in there. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lY75JJqZATw&index=1&list=PLJzkwjM145DC5fhNaGdStac0vDROpwAXY

Dipper blinks sleepily. He holds the phone away from his face to yawn, and then puts it back against his ear. "Hello?"

"Pines, you're awake!" Bill says cheerfully.

Dipper groans and glances over at the digital clock on his bedside table. "Well I am now, you dick. It's seven in the morning!"

Bill laughs. "Aw, come on pine tree! It's Valentines day!"

"Which thankfully there are no classes on, and therefore I have no reason to be awake at six in the morning."

"Aw, baby, don't be like that! This is my day to woo you."

In his voice, Dipper can hear the grin Bill undoubtedly has on his face, and it makes him smile in return. "You already 'wooed' me, remember? And then Mabel blackmailed us into confessing our feelings?"

Bill hums. "Well it can't hurt to keep up the effort, eh? Do me a favor, and come let me in?"

Giving up on the prospect of going back to sleep anytime soon, Dipper sighs and stretches languidly. "Alright, give me one sec." He gets out of bed taking his fleece blanket with him and wrapping it around his shoulders like a cloak. Dipper makes his way to the door, and opens it wide enough to poke his head outside.

Bill's standing out in the hallway holding an oversized stuffed dog, and he grins when he sees Dipper. "Aww, how come I never get to see you wearing those?"

Dipper looks down confused, and then feels his face heat up when he realizes that he's still wearing his purple footie pajamas. "Ah..."

"You look adorable, you should wear them more often." Bill hands the stuffed animal to dipper. "Happy Valentines Day."

Dipper snaps out of his embarrassment, and steps back so Bill can come inside. "Thank you." He smiles. "You didn't have to get me anything though."

"Pssh. I wanted to, pine tree." He follows Dipper into the kitchen, setting his backpack down alongside the couch as they pass by, and sits down at the kitchen table. He watches as Dipper grabs two mugs from the cabinet and then turns to face him.

Dipper gestures at Bill with one of the mugs. "Want some coffee?"

"Have I ever turned down caffeine?"

Dipper nods. "Fair point. Luckily I still had the coffee maker set to have coffee brewed for the morning." He sits down across from Bill, and passes over a mug.

Bill accepts the cup with a grateful smile, and when he realizes Dipper has given him the yellow mug, he swears he feels his heart grow even fonder. He watches Dipper takes a sip of his coffee, and close his eyes. He truly looks adorable in his soft pajamas, and his blanket still wrapped around him like a lifeline. Dipper hums happily, snapping Bill out of his stare. He rolls his eyes at himself. Could you be any more smitten, Cipher?

Dipper opens his eyes again, looking slightly more awake now that he's gotten some coffee in him. "So what do you want to do today?"

Bill smirks. "I have these amazing plans all laid out for my boyfriend and I."

Dipper rolls his eyes. "Well lead on then, I wouldn't want to hold up your genius" he teases.

Bill laughs, and pulls Dipper up from the table. "I figured we could watch this cool documentary on Cryptids I found, and then maybe order something lunch." He rummages around in the backpack until he finds it, then holds it up for Dipper to see.

Dipper's eyes light up.  "Oh, awesome! Do you know what year it came out?"

Bill pops the CD out, and then tosses the case to Dipper. "Not sure. Semi-recently I think? It should say on there somewhere." He bends down to stick the CD into the DVD player, and then plops down onto the couch next to his boyfriend.

They get the documentary playing, and Dipper moves his fleece blanket so it's covering both of them.  
Dipper cuddles closer to Bill, and smiles up at him. "Thanks for doing this. This is really fun."

Bill leans down and kisses him on the forehead. "Anytime pine tree."

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this fandom, holy crap. I've never tried to write these characters before, and I haven't seen too much of the show. If I decide to write any more with them, I'll have to re-watch some episodes so I can figure out how to write them more accurately. Tell me what you thought?


End file.
